


double taka, single (mistle)toe

by biellmanns (synapnea)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Crack, F/M, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synapnea/pseuds/biellmanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Takas dare Kanako to follow Yuzuru around the banquet with some mistletoe so they can take a picture without Yuzuru noticing anything. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double taka, single (mistle)toe

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an exchange I ran. Set during the 2014 Japanese Nationals banquet. Posting a year and a half late because I am, as usual, terrible.

"You ready, Kanako?"

Kanako huffed. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to this, but if she didn't do it, she'd have to live with being called a chicken for who knew how long. By _both_ Takas.

"I don't actually have to get him to kiss me or anything, right?"

Takahito grinned. "Nah, we just need a picture. If you _want_ him to kiss you, though…"

" _God_ , no. Would you let that go?" Yes, Kanako had had a crush on Yuzuru when she was 14. Despite that being six years ago, she was _still_ teased about it to this day.

"Anyway, here." Takahiko handed Kanako the sprig of mistletoe he'd corralled from one of the displays. "Off you go. And remember, kissy face for the picture!"

Kanako gave them both one last glare before stalking off to find Yuzuru. He was by the buffet table, drinking punch and talking to Narumi. The Takas were already edging around the ballroom, phones in hand, ready to snap at the perfect moment. Kanako sighed. _Time to get this over with._

Arranging the mistletoe between two fingers, Kanako crept around the buffet table, dodging people and keeping close to the wall. Satoko and Rika, taking pictures together, started giving her strange looks. Kanako waved them away, whispering, "You'll see."

When she was positioned just a few feet behind the table and Yuzuru, Kanako held up the mistletoe above Yuzuru's head in one hand and flashed a peace sign with the other, mouthing across the ballroom, "Ready!" _Come on, make this quick!_

"Eh, Kanako-chan, what are you doing?"

_DAMN IT_. "N-Nothing!!" Kanako quickly jammed the mistletoe behind her back and beamed at Yuzuru, trying to keep her eyes from twitching. Across the ballroom she could see Takahito doubling over in laughter, while Takahiko still had his phone focused on them. _Is he recording this?!_

Narumi raised her eyebrows in the Takas' direction. "It's never a good thing when they're together. Is Kozuka-san… recording…?"

"I have no idea," Kanako replied, but she was almost positive Takahiko was taking video. "Don't pay attention to them, they're weird. Okay, bye!"

Kanako skipped off before either Yuzuru or Narumi could say anything else. She ran towards the Takas, who were both grinning.

"Did you get it?!"

"Sadly, no," Takahito said, but he was smirking. "Yuzuru turned around before we could take the picture. Only got it after you shoved the mistletoe behind your back."

Kanako was sure they'd actually gotten it and tried to grab Takahito's phone, but he brought it high above his head beyond her reach. "Come ON!"

"Gonna have to try again!"

Kanako gave both of them the meanest glare she could manage before scouting for Yuzuru once more. He was sitting at a regular table this time with Keiji and Ryuju and his standard glass of orange juice. Kanako rolled her eyes. _We'll get you wine someday._

Edging quickly around the ballroom again, Kanako swiftly got herself a few feet behind Yuzuru's chair without getting noticed. She was motioning for the Takas when Ryuju turned around.

"What—?"

"COME ON—oh, damn it!" All three boys turned around from her outburst as Kanako dropped the mistletoe in frustration. Again, she could see both Takas laughing from the other side of the ballroom.

Yuzuru looked at Kanako, then to the mistletoe on the ground, then back to Kanako. "Have you, um, been following me around with that?"

"Yes," Kanako answered flatly. _Might as well just own up to it now._ "The Takas dared me. I don't actually still like you, if that's what you're thinking."

Keiji coughed into his punch as Ryuju tried to muffle his giggling into his sleeve. Kanako scowled at both of them.

A look of realization dawned on Yuzuru's face. "Oh, so _that's_ why they looked like they were taking pictures of us. Did they, uh, get whatever they needed?"

Kanako rolled her eyes as she picked up the mistletoe. "I'm pretty sure they did the first time and just made me chase you again for fun." She smoothed down her skirt. "You know, you're taking this well for someone who's just been followed around with mistletoe."

"It… hasn't been the first time," Yuzuru admitted.

"Oh, my _God_."

"Yeah. I was just wondering why you were doing it."

Before Kanako could respond, the Takas came up to them. Takahito was beaming as he handed his phone to Kanako. "Senpai got video." Takahiko gave his trademark lazy smile as Keiji and Ryuju crowded around him to see.

Kanako frowned. "This was from the first time!"

"Yeah, sorry, we just wanted to see you chase him again." Kanako punched him in the arm, but Takahito just kept beaming. "That was worth it."

Yuzuru stood up to look at Takahito's phone. "Wow, Kanako-chan, you look ridiculous."

" _You're_ ridiculous."

Behind them, Ryuju muffled what sounded like, "Get a room!" into his sleeve. Yuzuru had to hold Kanako back before she could punch Ryuju too. Takahiko had his phone out again, almost certainly recording. Again.

"LET ME AT HIM, HANYU, OR I'LL KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS!" Kanako struggled to escape, but Yuzuru's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Better me than him, you've already used me as a punching bag over the years. Anyway, Merry Christmas!" Yuzuru swooped down and gave her a light peck on the cheek. Smartly, he then let her go and took a step back.

"H-Hey!" Kanako wanted to give him a kick in the gut for taking her by surprise but could feel herself blushing, and it didn't help that all the men around her were staring at both of them with wide, expecting eyes. Takahito was just sniggering at this point.

"Got that on video, senpai?"

"Oh, you bet."

Kanako turned back to Yuzuru, ready to give him the beating of his life. Yuzuru shrugged nonchalantly at her, but he had the faintest of smiles on his face. Kanako couldn't help but smile back as she gave him a light whack on the arm.

"Merry Christmas, jerk."


End file.
